


Modern love

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Kairi and Vanitas go on a shopping date and Vanitas gives her something dear to him.
Relationships: Kairi/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Modern love

Vanitas wears the coat everywhere. He wears it on missions, he wears it to training, he wears it to dinner, to meetings, everywhere. It’s become the way people spot him in a crowd. At this point it’s become an extension of himself, his wardrobe otherwise consisting of black pants topped with black sweaters or shirts (depending on the weather) and black boots.

Kairi asks him if he’d ever like another one, just to mix it up sometimes, whatever that means. She wears different things every day, he notices, sometimes it’s pants with sweaters, or skirts with patterned blouses. Different colors, different styles, she even asks him sometimes ‘what do you think Vani, is this my color?’ he always just shrugs and nods because he genuinely believes she looks good in everything. He says no, he’s fine with this coat. He doesn’t need another one.

“I can’t believe you always go shopping with me,” Kairi says, pink lips shaped like a heart around the straw of her lemonade as she takes a sip. “The girls at Radiant Garden are so jealous. Their boyfriends always complain a lot.”

Vanitas has met some of Kairi’s friends in Radiant Garden. He’s not entirely surprised about their boyfriends.

“Whatever,” He replies and reaches over to brush a lock her hair off of her cheek, which flushes under his touch and the corner of her mouth lifts in a smile like it’s drawn to Vanitas’ fingertip. “They sound pathetic.”

Kairi laughs, teeth white and straight and it draws his eyes straight to her mouth. “We can’t all have really impressive boyfriends.” She says and puts her chin on one folded hand.

“Shut up,” He replies.

“Make me,” She shoots back and takes another sip of her lemonade.

Even if he could, he really doesn’t want to.

—

Her hand is small curled around his bicep, especially through the thick layer of his coat. Vanitas sticks his hands in his pockets, even though it makes them sweaty, so she has something to hang on to. He watches the shopping bags swing from her hands, the jeans and sneakers she just _had to have_ , the way the curled ends of her hair swayed rhythmically as they walked, the curve of her cheek when he she occasionally leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

His sweaty hand curls in his coat pocket when Vanitas looks at the top of her head, aligned with his shoulder. He wants to protect her, even though he’s fully aware she’s perfectly capable of protecting herself.

“… so I think I’m going to focus more on magic for the next few months,” Kairi says, her voice clear against the vibrant background noise of people and music around them, busy shopping street passing them by as they walk at an easy pace. “I really need to work on my offensive magic, I’m so slow with it.”

Vanitas shrugs. “Your Firaga’s getting better.”

His amber eyes blink twice as often when she looks up at him and smiles in a way that makes his other fist curl up.

—

They spend the whole day together, he complains about the people but never about her, never about how she agonises over what color sweater she’d rather have and just tells her which color he prefers even though he doesn’t have a preference, and she never complains that sometimes he doesn’t really know what to say and the conversation goes a little dry. She just changes the subject until he does.

When the sun starts to set Vanitas sees her shiver.

“Should’ve brought a coat,” He says and she sticks out her tongue.

“I know, I know, you said so,” Kairi replies and just tucks herself closer to him. “I’ll be fine.”

Vanitas knows she will be. She’s strong and wilful and he really likes that about her, but she’s soft and small and he really likes that about her too. So he takes off his coat, the one he wears everywhere, the first trivial thing he’s ever owned that feels like it’s his and made him feel like a person and drapes it around her before she can protest.

She did that too, but there’s nothing trivial about her.

—

Kairi looks even tinier in his coat and he actually laughs when she turns in the middle of the street, dancing a little to the music in the background. He’s taken all of her shopping bags from her and watches her, dancing and acting silly and laughing. Vanitas isn’t sure he wants the coat back now, not now that he’s seen her in it.

“Ah, Vani,” Kairi says, drawing out the _i_ at the end of her nickname for him with a head tilt and a sparkle in her eye. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Vanitas replies and exhales sharply when she closes the distance between them. They come to a halt beside a shop selling pretty hair accessories, delicate looking jewellery he’s seen her wear. Her arms come up around his neck and her fingertips settle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’ll buy you dinner,” Kairi says, her eyelids drooping just enough for Vanitas to know she’s going to kiss him. “As thanks for letting me wear your coat.”

Vanitas grabs the sides of the coat and pulls her close, ignoring the person who nearly bumped into them and grumbled about them being in the way. Just as he opens his mouth to speak so does she and they both say, at the same time,

“ _Whatever_.”

She throws her head back and laughs loudly and Vanitas feels like, if he could still produce the Unversed, a couple dozen of them would’ve burst out of him, in every color of the rainbow because she’s so beautiful and she frustrates him and awes him.

So he brushes her red hair from her face and kisses her, swallowing her laughter.

She presses up against him and pulls him so close it’s like they’re both wearing his coat.

He doesn’t ask her to give it back for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, silly, romantic Vanikai. Get into it.  
> I saw a cute piece of artwork on Twitter with Kairi wearing Vanitas' coat and I lost it. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
